wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Burston
The Burston is a burst-fire assault rifle characteristically known for its unique three-round burst mechanic. It is based off the Orokin Burston Prime. As a burst rifle, the Burston has a lower DPS than calculations suggest. Despite this shortcoming, the Burston performs decently at long ranges, with low recoil and decent damage per burst, provided you land at least one of the shots on a weakspot. Due to the burst-fire mechanic, the Burston may be uncomfortable to some Tenno, but learning the pattern of the bursts can yield great results. Can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals equal physical damage. Advantages: *Equal physical damage distribution makes it effective against all factions. **Effective against Sentients and Shadow Stalker. *Good accuracy. *Low recoil. *High burst rate of fire. *Has one polarity. *Can equip the Burston-exclusive mod. (Conclave only) Disadvantages: *Low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Low rate of fire between bursts. Comparisons: Tips *Be patient and find a rhythm with shooting to fire at a faster rate. *There are various means to counteract the Burston's climbing recoil; **Move the mouse down during each burst. Doing this can allow all three rounds of a burst to be headshots at medium range and can also be used to keep all bullets on target for long-distance shots. **At long distances, aiming the first shot at the torso of enemies will help to guarantee at least one headshot in a burst. ** can almost negate the recoil generated, making it easier to keep the bullets on target. *Use to regain extra ammo if needed. *If you can't perform well with this weapon at long ranges, consider equipping the mod, as the Burston can do just as well at close range to mid-range combat. Notes *Theoretically, it is a powerful weapon, able to kill even the strongest non-heavy enemies in the game (excluding those in Endless Defense) with a single well-aimed burst, once properly modded. Trivia *The Burston design was a source of much speculation as it did not directly fit the design aesthetic of the main factions. It was speculated that the Burston was an obsolete Grineer weapon; it was fielded by Grineer Elite Lancers prior to the release of the Hind in Update 9.6 and it also appeared in Grineer faction art. However, its redesign teased in Devstream 53 and subsequent release in shows it to be of Tenno origin. *The Burston also appeared in the original Dark Sector video, where it was used by the Grineer. However, the connection between this video concept and Warframe is still unclear. **Strangely enough, the Burston used in the video fires in an automatic manner. Media Burstron.jpg Burston3.png Bandicam 2016-07-25 22-28-58-793.jpg|New visual Update OldBurston.png|Pre SotR model. A Maximized Burston Warframe New Burston Design And Reload Patch History *Status Chance increased from 10% to 18% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 6% *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.6x *Recieved a new reload sound and remodel *Introduced with game release. }} See Also *Burston Prime, the Prime version of this weapon. *Sicarus, the pistol counterpart. *Tiberon, another Tenno 3 round burst-fire rifle. * , a Burston exclusive Conclave mod. de:Burston fr:Burston es:Burston Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Assault Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Burst Fire Category:Balanced Physical Damage Weapons Category:Vanilla